1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated three phase separator system having a vertical blowcase and a vertical separator integrated with a horizontal three phase separator.
2. Description of Related Art
Subterranean oil and gas which is produced from various types of production areas or strata are intermixed resulting in an emulsion of hydrocarbon liquid such as oil, natural gas and water or brine. Various types of field processing separators have been used in the past to separate the mixture coming from a well head into its constituents of natural gas, hydrocarbon liquid and water.
Different types of separator vessels have been used in the past. Horizontal cylindrical vessels typically have more gas capacity than cylindrical vertical vessels of the same diameter. Vertical cylindrical vessels have also been used. In general, vertical vessels handle liquid slugs or surges better than horizontal vessels.
In some cases, separator systems in the prior art have attempted to combine features of both horizontal and vertical vessels in one, as well as, sequentially process through horizontal, vertical or both types of vessels.
For example, Williams (U.S. Pat. No. 2,726,729) discloses a horizontal cylindrical vessel having vertical partitions within a three phase horizontal separator and upright separator sections.
McCarter (U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,044) discloses a horizontal separator with a vertical dome head section with its lower end connected to the horizontal vessel and open thereto for communication with the interior thereof.
O'Neill et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,530) discloses a horizontal separator with a vertical section near one end of the horizontal section.
Rhodes (U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,757 B2) discloses an integrated three phase separator comprising horizontal and vertical cylindrical sections joined by a 90° cylindrical elbow.
It is known that as oil and gas wells age, the gas pressure tends to be reduced. For example, wells that originally had bottom hole pressures of perhaps 1500 to 2500 psi might later have pressures as low as 200 psi. In some field operations, where the pressure has decreased over time, artificial lift devices and procedures are used to bring the natural gas and liquid hydrocarbons to the surface. When such wells stop producing in paying quantities, they are often plugged and abandoned, converted to injection wells for enhanced production or other uses. Separator systems installed on these locations are costly to remove and install at new locations.
Further, there is a need for a compact, mobile integrated unit providing all the features of separate vessels, horizontal and vertical, receiving and processing fluids from wells for marketing and waste disposal as necessary.